1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to writing surfaces and implements, and more specifically to an improved fluorescent writing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous signs, chalkboards, billboards, and other writing surfaces have been developed to conveniently display a written message. Some such signs now utilize fluorescent film and/or fluorescent writing instruments to cause the applied markings to "glow" (fluoresce), and therefore stand out with greater contrast. However, most such fluorescent signs require an internal power supply or external electrical outlet for power to energize a light source or other excitation means to cause the markings to fluoresce. Other known fluorescent signs do not require such a light source, but rather rely on the impressed mechanical contact caused by manually writing upon and depressing two adjacent fluorescent surfaces together to produce the fluorescent effect. Unfortunately, this latter arrangement yields a poor-quality and relatively temporary fluorescence, and thus is not suitable for many applications.